


Something Pretty

by dragongummy



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Language, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, creeper love is deeper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Governor wants to know more about Rick, so he goes on a "run" and watches from outside the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened. SPOILERS up to 3x11. Oh, and he had REALLY good binoculars, okay? THAT'S NOT THE POINT, OKAY I JUST...Ok, I'm done.

He's somehow managed to slip away from the town. He told Milton that he'd be going on a supply run to cars outside the walls and deeper into the woods, and to tell that to anyone that asked. Milton didn't ask where he was really going; he was learning. He had to get away from the feeling bubbling up in his stomach. What was it? He couldn't place it...frustration? No, that's not it.  Anger, repulsion, curiosity, hatred, _ijustneedtogetawayfromthesefuckingpeople_ or _theyareallsoinferiorandidioticsowhyamihere_? He needed to see _him_. See what he was like. If he hated as much as he did. If he just wanted to leave them all behind without a moment's hesitation and take his chances out there in the world because he was better off anyway. If he enjoyed ruling over people like he did, because they're all just _ants_. What was he like?

Tyrese had said he was unhinged, ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. That he was erratic and the look in his eyes bled _sociopath_ and _I'm going to kill you_. It made him jittery with excitement. He grabbed his things to leave, pausing in the middle of the room to see Milton standing at the doorway. He extended his hand for a shake of goodbye. He shook it with a firm squeeze, but Milton didn't let go. He backed The Governor up slowly a few feet until his back hit the door. The Governor itched to gut him. The contact was uncomfortable and awkward, but he bared it to hear what the other had to say to him, because he obviously had something to say. The Governor just looked down at him and waited.

The hand holding his own was clammy. Then it traveled to his wrist and held. The Governor didn't understand Milton. Not really. He was just...co depedent? Lonely? The Governor had taken an interest in him when he found out his smarts and what he could contribute to what he needed. But Milton had latched onto him emotionally. Tried to push his way into The Governor's mind and he didn't like it. 

"Do- do- do you want me to go with you?" _I want to go with you._  The Governor raised his brow. He still didn't know whether he found Milton's...affection for him disgusting or endearing. Perhaps he thought that he was the only person The Governor was honest with. Which was a lie. 

"That's okay. You know I'll be fine," he drawls before placing his hand lightly on Milton's. Whose eyes flash down at the touch before looking back up at him. "Just keep an eye on the peopl and report to me when I get back." Milton's hand tightened for a second before falling to his side. 

It was so easy. As long as he noticed Milton, he was bound by his spell. He just did whatever he told him to do. Maybe Milton thought he could save him. Pull him out of the brutality and chaos of it all. 

"Well...just be..." an audible swallow, "Just be careful." 

Yep. He decided it was disgusting. He turned and walked out the door.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

He got as close as he could without making himself known to the walkers or the prison survivors.

It was a while before Rick showed himself outside with the others. There was that asian kid with that pretty brunette sitting on the ground holding each other. She was crying, he was wrapped around her. Then there was the brother with the crossbow, leaning down to talk to the asian. He unpeeled himself from the woman and got up and left her alone on the blood stained cement until an old man with only one god damn leg joined her on the ground a few minutes later. Merle, that disgusting, racist, redneck prick come skulking out and after his brother, and it was obvious that they were having a heated argument. His brother kept pointing at himself then back at the people on the ground.

He'd kill the brothers first. Then the old man. Maybe he's fuck the girl before he-

There he was. Rick. The leader. His fingers twitched around the binoculars. He emerged from the darkness of the prison door. He looked better than he'd imagined. Hair slicked back with a few strands loose and spiraling onto his forehead. Tanned skin and well built. Five o'clock shadow and eyes darker than anyone's he'd seen. Not the color, no. The soul. The darkness. Brutality and a cold interior and exterior. He was pacing back and forth with a snake like walk with one of his hands positioned on the gun in his holster the entire time. 

Rick Grimes was dangerous.

The Governor was dangerous.

It was perfect.

The Governor wanted Rick. His body. His legs, his arms. His blood and his skin. To get under it, to bite into his neck and suck out the black blood he knows is under the surface. To feel Rick tighten around him while he pleasured him, to push into him almost too much until Rick's mouth opened and he let out an unguarded sound. To make Rick taste his own blood on a man more powerful than him as he orgasmed with a gun to his head. Make him feel the cold barrel against his temple. His life in The Governor's hand while the chaos of the city burned around them. It would only be them, and The Governor would make Rick forget the turmoil of being alone and forgotten because to The Governor there would be _only_ him. Rick was a leader, he could see it from here in the way he carried himself and how the others always watched him wherever he walked with reverence. But he would worship Rick in a whole other way and in time Rick would be _grateful_   for what he gave him. He'd learn. Oh, how he needed to get to him.

Maybe he'd make Milton watch. Would he get a kick out of it? Would he be turned on? Or would he only be staring at The Governor's naked body? He snorted to himself.

He didn't want many things. He liked a lot. Liked to dominate. Liked to watch people struggle with what they had to deal with. Liked it when people just fell in line and never asked questions. Liked that he could just say _anything_ that _anyone_ wanted to hear and they just drew to him like a magnet. 

The Governor didn't want many things.

But he wanted _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> ..................I'm not sorry.


End file.
